DES
The''' DES is the name of the Video game company created by Shugi Miyohyata (Me-yoh-yata) in 1984, as means to put the 1983 Video game crash to a solid end, but was far outclassed by Nintendo following with more games. The DES had a complete lack of functional games. Since the most biggest gaming companys were going bankrupt at the time, and DES was a tiny family company, it would be seempingly inpossible to make a whole game company in the time, though DES wasn't hardly known anyway until the release of Gonougenai in 1986. Nintendo fairly started back the gaming business, just in time before DES was about to go bankrupt as well. A month after DES was was created, the DES console was released, selling around 13 Million copies worldwide. It had a complete lack of games, it was just over a month after the DES release when they released their very first game, DES Chess. This made many fans mad that they had to wait so long for a game, and many just threw away their DES's due to not being played, and most played the NES anyway and would fur around 5 more years. DES Chess was a mid sucess, selling 4.3 million copies. DES Tennis, DES Crossword and many more DES series games were released until Pokiya, a fighting game came out. It sold 200,570 copies, but was critisized due to intense blood, and gore and cussing that was bad for a first time children console. It ruined DES's reputation, and after the GAA (Gaming Association of America) restricted its sales after a week of release (Which makes the game very rare and a collectable), DES went downfall and wasn't able to make anything for 3 months as their punishment. That made many staff and employees quit and return to other companys, including Namco and Nintendo, each bigger companys. It was right after the 3 Month period was up, that Shugi put his foot down in control and kicked up the production, in hopes to build a new reputation. They immediatly started on many new games. DES Basketball and Football were hits. The DES series of games were their biggest hope for any sells. Gamers soon grew bored of the pixelated, not very fun DES sports games, and wanted something whole and large like Super Mario, so DES worked hard, and in early 1986, '''Gonougenai was born! Gonougenai instantly sold 30 million copies worldwide, and was their biggest hit, selling just more than Super Mario Bros. 2 (Doki Doki Panic), which was to be released 4 months later by Nintendo. Gonougenai had collectables, and at first came out along with a DES Baseball release, this would finnaly end the DES series of games for 22 years, until New DES Basketball came out in 2008, starting it back up again for a short time. DES was golden for a few months. A special version of Gonougenai, Gonougenai: Special was created 3 months later, using the Beta elements and lost levels found in Gonougenai. They put them together, added some stuff, improved the graphics (A very tiny bit) and added some music remixes and made the game. It turned out to be a fail due to since it was made of the lost levels and such, it had so many glitches, possibly more than any other game in history. "I guess the Beta and lost levels are meant to stay lost" - Shugi. A month after Gonougenai sold, everyone started on a Gonougenai 2, But it was a lack of ideas this time. They worked a long time on this new Gonougnai sequel. When the games Beta (Wasn't known as Beta then) was finished in Janurary 1987, Shugi allowed only the workers to bring home the games Beta Cartridges for their children to play it and vote if it needed more things and to see if it needed anything more fun (It was almost a direct copy of Gonougenai, but with some new enemies and animations). Most of the children said that the game need Alot ''of work. But what suprised everyone the most, many of them wanted a new main playable character. This Suprised everyone at DES, but it did provide a whole new area of moves and an easier multiplayer mode. They had to improve the DES's hardware to hold enough memory for a whole new character and stuff (It could hardly hold Gonougenai, let alone a whole new area of moves and animations!). They didn't release a whole new console, they released a memory pack installation Add-on to the DES. You would connect it to the DES, and it could hold much more memory (Like 2 DES's in one!). So before it was released, they for 4 months, took the same levels from the Gonougenai 2 Beta, and added the new character, the animations, and such, then finished it quickly. ''Read the Beta Article Here! It was July 4th 1987, when they finnaly finished the new game, (Motto: A New Game with a New Name!) it was, Gonougenai: 2 Hopes! The Game was a huge hit, selling 30.2 million copies (Just more than Gonougenai). It had a new main character named ''Roy, ''who had a wide backstory and such. It had the same gameplay and stuff as the first game, but like said, new moves and many new animations and fun things. The game was an alone release. The fans decided that Roy and Gonougenai were the perfect adventuring couple, and marked the new era of Gonougenai, and every Gonougenai game after it, would include Roy. Category:Gonougenai Category:Video Games Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Awesome Category:September 11 2012